The Kubwa
The Kubwa were the original 6 God-AIs created by the Kuhani. They have since been usurped by their "children", The Pantheon and trapped inside the Tartarus Engine. History See Cyvians After the Severance, the Kuhani made 6 God-AIs to lead them called the Kubwa. The name means giant/titan, as they had 10-metre tall platforms. However due to an error in their coding they had difficulty entering cyber-space and were tyranical instead of benevolent. In secret the Kuhani made 12 more God-AIs to save them, the Pantheon. These AI's did not have the same massive forms but were able to hide in normal platforms or in cyber space. While Walizni, Tatu, Celur, Ka, and Ferruma fought off the Kubwa while Yazua made a Prison to hold them, the Tartatus Engine. M'tego was able to concieve a trap, Utawala was able to use Nusu to trick the Kubwa into the vicinity of the Tartarus Engine while Varidi drew their "souls" into the engine defeating them. Dubu Dubu was arguably the most aggressive of all God-AIs. She was the Goddess of the hunt, both for food and for vindication. She was usually seen in the thickest of the fighting alongside Mwembamba. During the Pantheons uprising she clashed most withHer Bestial nature is reflected by her avatar loping on all fours, it's head being that of a goose complete with metallic teeth. Shaba Shaba, the deity of Pride is probably the most hated of any Kubwa, even among his peers. He constantly boasted that he was above the other Kubwa causing him to clash with them constantly. Infact during the uprising it said it was the best warrior of any God-AI, Mwembamba and Dubu had a temporary ceasefire with Walizni to defeat Shaba. His form was chrome covered with the head of a peacock. Kuzimu Kuzimu is the Deity of torture, and unsurprisingly is the most sadistic of the God-AIs. Kuzimu was actually defeated before the other Kubwa were trapped, He had captured and interrogated Funguo, but Funguo escaped and lead Kuzimu straight to Walizni and Yazua who defeated it and trapped Kuzimu in the Tartarus Engine as a macarbe test in a sort of poetic justice. Kuzimu used a giant owl platform to experiance the agony of its victims even more. Mwembamba The actual God of War, Mwembamba was cruel and bloodthirsty. His tactics usually relied on causing fear in his enemies before destroying them. It was Mwembamba who almost killed Celur, only being stopped by Ka and Kioo coming to Celurs aid. Mwembamba has written 5 texts on war mostly from his experiences fighting other God-AIs. Mwembamba's avatar had a featureless round head with a multitude of tentacles emanating from his back. Ng'ombe Ng'ombe was the God of Lore, and before his imprisonment collected as much knowledge as possible. At one point Ng'ombe used this knowledge to trick M'tego into a physical prison of smoke and mirrors. Ng'ombe was probably most benevolent of the Kubwa, so much so that Ferruma offered him a place in a pantheon with a new platform and access to cyberspace but he would not turn his back on his siblings which Yazua applauded. His Physical form was eagled headed but complete with horns. Furahi The Goddess of Dreams was perhaps the most powerful of the Kubwa. Not due to her physicle form, but she had the most ease entering cyber-space, allowing her to put other Cyvians into a blissful sleep. She attempted to use this power on Ka, but his mastery of viruses repelled the attack. Ka noted that she could've comotosed any other God-AI and could've single handidly won the war. Furahis platform had the head of a Cardinal.Category:Cyvians